Spottedleaf
Spottedleaf, is a smallRevealed in Into the Wild, page 46 beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat,Revealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild''white paws, a white chest,Revealed in ''Moonrise, page 169 white muzzle, dark fur around one eye,Revealed in The Sight, page 32 a black tippedRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 25 gold-and-brown striped tail, Revealed in ' ' Dawn ' ' , page 95 pale amber eyes,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 47 and a small pink nose. Revealed in Into the Wild, page 42 History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Spottedkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang in their second litter, along with her brother, Redkit and sister, Willowkit. She is also the younger sister of Patchpelt and Leopardfoot, who are from an earlier litter. :Once, when the cats are leaving on a hunting patrol, Spottedpaw comes late, telling them that she was helping Featherwhisker make a poultice. Thrushpelt tells her to stop fussing with herbs and to hunt. She later becomes a medicine cat apprentice. :Spottedpaw was also present at Bluefur's kitting, helping Featherwhisker and doing what he told her to. :At some point in the novel, Spottedpaw recieves her full medicine cat name, Spottedleaf. :Later, Featherwhisker dies of greencough, and Spottedleaf takes over as the ThunderClan medicine cat. :When the present ThunderClan is seen, Spottedleaf is shown tired because of all the sick cats she has been treating. Later, she receives the "Fire will save the Clan" prophecy and tells Bluestar to watch the kittypet with the flame colored pelt. Firestar's Quest :Spottedleaf appears in a dream, giving Firestar some information about SkyClan, telling him they did exist. Near the middle of the book, she appeared to both Sandstorm and Firestar to give them burdock roots and showing them she approved of their love, but right before leaving, she whispers to Firestar, "Sometimes, I would give anything for things could have been different," as though wishing that she had not been a medicine cat, but instead, had been Firestar's mate. She then appeared near the end of the book, and gave Leafstar one of her nine lives saying that it was "for healing wounds caused by words and rivalry. Use it well for all those cats who are troubled in spirit." Soon after, it was revealed that she was related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, and Tigerstar. In the epilogue, it was said that Firestar and Sandstorm's kit, Leafkit, was named after Leafstar, and possibly after Spottedleaf, herself. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Spottedleaf appears giving advice to Leafstar, and Leafstar wonders why she cares so much about SkyClan, since she was a ThunderClan medicine cat. Also, when Spottedleaf mentions that Firestar and Sandstorm had kits, It is then noted by Leafstar that Spottedleaf looks unhappy about the new kits, suggesting she wanted to have kits with Firestar and was jealous of Sandstorm. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :In the prologue, Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, is seen talking with Bluestar. She reports to the leader that all the cats in the battle at Sunningrocks will recover. Spottedleaf tries to reassure Bluestar when she worries that ThunderClan is in difficult times. Bluestar asks Spottedleaf if StarClan has spoken to her, and after she tells her no, a shooting star blazes overhead. Spottedleaf tells Bluestar she just recieved a message: "Fire alone can save our Clan." Bluestar is confused, but trusts Spottedleaf. :After Mousefur is hurt after the battle, Spottedleaf tends to her wounds. :The first time Firepaw sees her, she is tending to the wounded Ravenpaw. She has great courage, teasing Ravenpaw's mentor, Tigerclaw, and telling him his apprentice will be in the medicine cat's den for a while. :Spottedleaf helps Firepaw a lot with Yellowfang, and starts to show affection for him, while he shows affection back. :Spottedleaf later tells Firepaw of her prophecy. He does not understand but she tells him to go and refuses to answer his questions. :Spottedleaf later tried to stop Clawface from taking Frostfur's kits, but was murdered, trying to stop him from leaving the ThunderClan camp. Yellowfang was thought to have killed Spottedleaf because Yellowfang left the camp soon after Spottedleaf was killed Firepaw was devastated, realizing that he loved Spottedleaf. Before he goes to find Yellowfang, he buries his nose in her fur for the last time, whispering goodbye. The Clan is devestated by the loss of their medicine cat and wants to find Yellowfang. Tigerclaw, however blames it on Ravenpaw, his apprentice. Firepaw attempts to attack Clawface in the battle for murdering her but Whitestorm tells him that ThunderClan cats do not kill unless it is needed and sends Clawface away yowling for help. :Later, Yellowfang is appointed as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan and the Clan finds Clawface's brown fur in Spottedleaf's claws. Fire and Ice :Spottedleaf gives Fireheart the warning, "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." He misinterprets it and thinks that she was talking about Graystripe, who was in love with the pretty RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, but it turned out to really be about Tigerclaw, that he could not trust. :When Brokenstar and his rogues were attacking, Clawface attacked Fireheart, but Spottedleaf had been there to guide Fireheart to victory and avenge her death. Clawface was eventually killed by Graystripe. Forest of Secrets :After Tigerclaw is exiled, she told Fireheart in a dream, "StarClan is calling you... please, do not be afraid." Fireheart thinks it meant he might die soon, but it really meant that he was being called by StarClan to be ThunderClan's new deputy, and that he should not be afraid of his new position. Rising Storm :Spottedleaf comes to Fireheart in a dream, giving him the prophecy, "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep," warning him that even though Tigerclaw seems to have disappeared, he is still a major threat. A Dangerous Path :She appears in one of Fireheart's dreams, along with the medicine cat after her, Yellowfang, and tells Fireheart "This is a place where a battle will not be fought, and blood will not be spilled," convincing Fireheart to travel to WindClan, arranging a peace meeting between ThunderClan and WindClan. :She later appears in another of Fireheart's dreams, with a variation of an earlier prophecy she gave him. This time, the prophecy is, "Beware an enemy who never sleeps," reminding him once more of Tigerclaw. The Darkest Hour :She appears at Firestar's leader ceremony to give him his eighth life, along with the gift of love. She also shows him that she approves of his love for Sandstorm, by saying, "Use it well—give it to all the cats you care for–especially Sandstorm." Later, when Firestar is pondering his decision for deputy, he seeks help from Spottedleaf, so he takes a quick nap. Spottedleaf affectionately tells him that it is his decision, not StarClan's. Firestar eventually chooses Whitestorm, because of his experience and wisdom, and because Whitestorm always took the warrior code very seriously and never broke a rule. When he is fighting Scourge after the loss of his first life, he feels Spottedleaf, swift and determined, fighting alongside him. After the battle with BloodClan, Firestar felt Spottedleaf's presence and felt a surge of sadness as if she had died that day instead of several moons before. In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Spottedleaf visits Leafpaw, Firestar's daughter and the medicine cat apprentice, in a dream at the Moonstone. Leafpaw asks her if she knows where Squirrelpaw was. Spottedleaf replies "Squirrelpaw is in the paws of different warrior ancestors now", and reassures her that she is safe. She also says "From now on, wherever you walk, I will walk with you. . . ." then fades away as Leafpaw awakes. Spottedleaf proves her words when she saves Leafpaw when Leafpaw was crossing the stepping stones into RiverClan territory to help with an apprentice that had fallen in the river. Luckily, Mistyfoot had dragged Reedpaw out of the water already, and Spottedleaf reminded Leafpaw to use cobwebs for the gash on his shoulder, to get the water out of him, and how to help his wet fur warm and dry quicker. ''Dawn :Spottedleaf came to Squirrelpaw in a dream and led her to where Leafpaw and the other cats were, captured by Twolegs and put in cages. Starlight :When Yellowfang tells StarClan about the "Blood will spill blood" prophecy, Spottedleaf tries to see if Firestar is involved. Bluestar gently tells her that she can't protect him and Spottedleaf responds that she will do everything in her power to protect him. She tells Leafpaw that they have found the right place for the Clans to settle. Spottedleaf also leads Leafpaw (along with Sorreltail) to the Moonpool, a place where medicine cats and leaders can come to share tongues with StarClan, like the Moonstone. Twilight :When Leafpool is trying to figure out whether to run away with Crowfeather or not, Spottedleaf tells her to follow her heart. Leafpool, thinking her heart was with Crowfeather, ran away, only to come back following the news of the badger attack. Near the end of the book, Spottedleaf also briefly visits Leafpool, along with Cinderpelt's spirit to tell her that StarClan is with her, and that they will always be watching over her. Sunset :Leafpool becomes mad at Spottedleaf for telling her to follow her heart, believing that if she had not run away, Cinderpelt would not be dead. Spottedleaf comforts her, saying that her heart lies in being a medicine cat. When Leafpool asked her why she didn't tell her this, Spottedleaf says because how would she convince her if she didn't show her the wrong path. Later, Leafpool spots Daisy's kits chasing a butterfly. They told Leafpool that the tortoiseshell cat showed it to them, saying they could chase it. Leafpool thought they meant Sorreltail, but she was with her kits in the nursery. Later it is revealed that the tortoiseshell cat was Spottedleaf and she was trying to tell Leafpool the truth about how Mothwing became medicine cat. Later, Spottedleaf also shows Leafpool that Cinderkit is a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three The Sight :When Jaykit is injured and is asleep in Leafpool's den, she appears in his dream, comforting him and telling him that Hollykit and Lionkit are all right and gave him water. When Jaypaw visits the Moonpool she guides him out of the Place of No Stars, where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were persuading him to join them. She then tells Jaypaw it is his destiny to become a medicine cat. She also tells Poppypaw that she is not dead when she saw StarClan. ''Eclipse :She appears in the prologue of the book, speaking with Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Whitestorm. At first she is stalking a mouse, disturbing the flea-bitten Yellowfang. When Yellowfang seeks Spottedleaf's opinion on whether they should tell the three or not, Spottedleaf says truth is a powerful weapon, and they must use it carefully. Long Shadows :She appears in a vision to Jaypaw with Bluestar, Silverstream, and Yellowfang, who are worried about the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan. Sunrise :She appears to Jayfeather and tells him that StarClan doesn't know everything when Jayfeather seeks StarClan to find out who killed Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She discusses with the other StarClan cats about what they should do about the Prophecy, and how they should let Lionblaze and Jayfeather know which sister, out of Dovepaw and Ivypaw, is the third in the prophecy. Fading Echoes :Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, and Yellowfang venture into the Dark Forest to discover why Tigerstar is training Clan cats. Yellowfang resists her accompaning them, but she replies, saying that Firestar would never forgive her if Jayfeather was hurt. When Brokentail appears and demands that they leave, Spottedleaf tells Yellowfang to go back to StarClan. Yellowfang eventually agrees and tells that she will wait by the waterfall. Spottedleaf continues into the Dark Forest with Jayfeather, and asks Tigerstar why is he training living cats from the Clans. Tigerstar tells them that they practiced fighting because they are warriors wishing to retain their fighting skills. He insists that they leave, and finally Spottedleaf and Jayfeather retreat from the Dark Forest. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :She appears tending to Poppydawn, who is nearly dead from greencough. She mentions that Poppydawn is so weak that she will not survive unless she gets some fresh-kill soon. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace'' :Spottedleaf appears when Ravenpaw falls asleep at the Moonstone along with Whitestorm and Bluestar. She is sympathetic and tells him that Firestar, Ravenpaw's old friend, will help him. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer :Spottedleaf is the main character in the story. She speaks about what she thinks about Firestar and Sandstorm. She says that she will love Firestar forever, and that even if she had lived as a medicine cat, cut off from her love, she would have walked beside him as he became a warrior, then deputy, and then leader. She also states that Leafpool has a special destiny before her, and that she will guard Squirrelflight and her sister as best as she can. It was also confirmed that Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, her nephew, were descended from SkyClan. Trivia *She has also been described as having a white tail tip.Revealed in Eclipse, page 1 *She has been mistakenly described with green eyes.Revealed in ''Sunrise, page 109 *She has SkyClan blood, because she is related to Spottedpelt.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496 Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Nieces: :Sandstorm:Revealed in the Sixth Erin Hunter Chat :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Great-Nieces: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Honeyfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Nephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Great-Great-Nieces: :Hollyleaf: :Cherrykit: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes "I would do anything to help Firestar!" -Spottedleaf to Bluestar in Starlight's Prologue References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Major Character Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters